sciencefandomcom_el-20200214-history
Ηγεμόνες Αρμενίας
Ηγεμόνες Αρμενίας Armenian Rulers thumb|300px| [[Αρμενία Ηγεμόνες Αρμενίας Αρμένιοι ]] Ακολουθούν οι δυναστείες των βασιλέων της Αρμενίας, κατά χρονολογική σειρά. Κατάλογος Δυναστεία 1η Kings (Βασιλείς) bef.530 - 320 House of Orontids *Tigranes Orontid ---- *Orontes Ορόντης αΑ' ο Οικήτωρ, Sakavakyats (570-560 BC) ---- *Tigranes, son of , Τιγράνης αΑ', (560 - 535 BC). Παρέσχε άσυλο στον Κύρο Β' της Περσίας όταν αυτός διωκόταν από τον Αστυάγη της Μηδίας. Περσική Κυριαρχία *Vahagn (530-515 BC), Βαχάγνης *Επανάσταση κατά της Περσικής κυριαρχίας (μετά τον θάνατο του Κύρου) *Μάχες στα Ζούρα (spr.519), στον Τίγρη (sum.519), στα Ευθύαμα και στην Αντύαρο (518) *Μετά την κατάπνιξη της εξέγερσης στη Βαβυλώνα ο βασιλέας Δαρείος υπέταξε και την Αρμενία ---- * Υδάρνης Α', (late 6th c. BC) * Υδάρνης Β', (early 5th c. BC) * Υδάρνης Γ', (middle of 5th c. BC) * Αρτασύρας, (2nd half of 5th c. BC). Υποτελής της Περσικής Αυτοκρατορίας. Έστειλε στρατό (υπό τον συν-έπαρχο Τιρίβαζο) να καταδιώξει τους διερχόμενους Μύριους. * Ορόντης Α', (401 - 384 BC). * Τιγράνης βΑ' (384? - 344 BC). Υιός Ορόντου Α'. Ίσως πιθανός διάδοχός του. * Δαρείος Κοδομαννός (344 - 336 BC) Είναι ο μελλοντικός Πέρσης αυτοκράτορας. * Ορόντης Β', (336 - 331 BC). Ίσως έγγονος του Ορόντου Α' * Μιθράνης (331 - 323 BC) Μακεδονική Κυριαρχία Έπαρχοι 323 - 321 *Περδίκκας (323 BC) *Νεοπτόλεμος (323 - 321 BC) *Ευμένης (321 BC) Δυναστεία 2η Βασιλείς (321 - Οροντίδες *Mihran Μιχράνης, (321 - 317 BC) *Orontes I, son of, Ορόντης Γ', 317 - 290 --- *Sames, son of, Σάμης, 260 - 243 ---- *Arsames I, son of, Αρσάμης Α', 243 - 226 ---- *Charaspes *Arsames II, son of, Αρσάμης Β', ---- *Xerxes, son of, Ξέρξης, 226 - 212 Orontes II, son of, Ορόντης Δ', 212 - 200 ---- *Abdisarus, son of, Αβδίσαρος 212 Σελευκιδική Κυριαρχία *Seleucid rule (200 - 189 BC) After 200, parts of Armenia became incorporated in the Seleucid empire under king Antiochus III the Great. Soon, the country regained its independence in the form of two small kingdoms, west and east of the Euphrates. The western kingdom was known as Lesser Armenia under ruled by king Zariadris. The other state was called Greater Armenia and ruled by Zariadris' son Artaxias (189 - 164). The latter rebuilt -following an advice of his Carthaginian friend Hannibal- Yerevan in 188, called it Artaxata, and made it his capital. The younger capital Tigranocerta was built by a descendant of Artaxias, Tigranes II the Great (ruled c.95 - c.55), who had been able to reunite Armenia but was defeated by the Roman general Pompey in 66 BCE. The western part of Armenia became part of the Roman world and was included in the province of Cappadocia. Greater Armenia remained independent, as a buffer state between the Roman and the Parthian empires. As a rule, the Romans were permitted to appoint the king. However, the country was briefly occupied by the Romans between 114 and 117 CE. Δυναστεία 3η Βασιλείς (189 BC - 163 AD) Artaxiads, Αρταξιάδες ---- *Artaxias I, son of, Αρταξίας Α΄, (ή Αρδάσης Α΄), 189 - 164 Υποταγή στην Ρώμη (189) ---- *Tigranes I, son of, Τιγράνης Α', 164 - 123 Εισβολή Πάρθων Mithradates II the Great Ο Τιγράνης αιχμαλωτίζεται και τμήμα της Αρμενίας προσαρτάται στο Παρθικό κράτος. ---- *Artavasdes I, son of, Αρταβάσδης Α', 123 - 95 ---- *Tigranes II, the Great, I of Syria, son of Artavasdes I, Τιγράνης Β', ο Μέγας 95 - c.68, ? - 55 - Ο Τιγράνης καταλαμβάνει την Δαμασκό (72) αποκτώντας το μεγαλύτερο μέρος Συριακού κράτους. Όμως οι παράλιες πόλεις καθώς και η Κιλικία εξακολουθούν να αναγνωρίζουν τους Σελευκίδες. - Εξεθρόνισε τον Αρτάνη, διοικητή της Αρμενίας υπό τον Σελευκίδη Αντίοχο Γ΄ - War between Rome and Armenia. Defeat by Loucoullus (69). - Mε την βοήθεια των Πάρθων ο υιός του Tigranes ανέτρεψε τον πατέρα του που αποκαταταστάθηκε όμως, λίγο αργότερα, από τους Ρωμαίους (Πομπηΐος). ---- *Tigranes IIIa, son of Tigranes III, hsb of x?, dgt of Phraates III of Parthia, Τιγράνης Γα', ο *Μικρός c.68 - ? Mε την βοήθεια των Πάρθων ανέτρεψε τον πατέρα του, Tigranes II the Great αλλά ανατράπηκε από τους Ρωμαίους (Πομπηΐος). ---- *Artavasdes II, son of Tigranes II the Great, Αρταβάσδης B', ο *Ευέλικτος, 55 - 34, d. 31 - Σύμμαχος αρχικά της Ρώμης κατά της Παρθίας κατά την Ρωμαϊκή εισβολή στην Μεσοποταμία (Κράσσος) μεταπήδησε στην συνέχεια στην αντίπαλη πλευρά. - Η συμμαχία με την Παρθία επισφραγίστηκε με τον γάμο της θυγατρός του με τον Orodes II. - Μετέβαλε και πάλι στρατόπεδο μετά την εισβολή στην Αρμενία των Ρωμαίων (τπό τον Κανίδιο) οι οποίοι ενίκησαν τους Πάρθους (36). - Σύμμαχος του Αντωνίου τον εγκατέλειψε στο κρίσιμο σημείο της μάχης. - Οι Ρωμαίοι (υπό τον Αντώνιο) κατέλαβαν την Αρμενία (34). - Ο Αρταβάσδης μεταφέρθηκε αιχμάλωτος στην Αλεξάνδρεια. - Ο Αντώνιος του χάρισε την ζωή αλλά η Κλεοπάτρα τον εκτέλεσε (31). He succeeded his father, Tigranes the Great. Artavasdes was an ally of Rome, but when Orodes II of Parthia invaded Armenia following his victory over the Roman general Marcus Licinius Crassus at the Battle of Carrhae in 53 BC, he was forced to join the Parthians. He gave his sister in marriage to Orodes' son and heir Pacorus.... ---- * Alexandrus, son of M.Antonius and Cleopatra, Αλέξανδρος, ο *Ρωμαίος 34 - 33 ---- *Ρωμαϊκή κατοχή (34 - 31) ---- *Artaxias II, son1 of Artavasdes II, Αρταξίας B', 31 - 20 Διέφυγε της αιχμαλωσίας των Ρωμαίων και επέστρεψε στην Αρμενία όπου κατέλαβε τον θρόνο με την βοήθεια της Παρθίας. Ανατράπηκε από τον αδελφό του Tigranes (III), υποστηριζόμενο από τους Ρωμαίους. Η επακολουθήσασα δολοφονία του αποδόθηκε στους συγγενείς του. ---- *Tigranes III, son2 of Artavasdes IIΙ, Τιγράνης Γ', o *Αλεξανδρινός, 20 - 10 Ανατράφηκε στην Αλεξάνδρεια ως αιχμάλωτος της Ρώμης (Ανώνιος) Ενθρονίστηκε με την βοήθεια των Ρωμαίων (Αύγουστος) Απέθανε δηλητηριασθείς. ---- *Tigranes IV, son of Tigranes IIΙ, Τιγράνης Δ', 10 BC - 5 AD Ενθρονίστηκε με την βοήθεια των Ρωμαίων. Αργότερα καθαιρέθηκε από τους ίδιους Ανέκτησε τον θρόνο με την βοήθεια των Πάρθων. ---- *Erato, dgt of Tigranes IIΙ, Ερατώ, 10 BC - 5, 4 BC - 2 AD, 6 - 12? Αρχικά συμβασίλευσε με τον Tigranes IV. ---- *Artavasdes III, son of, Αρταβάσδης Γ', 5 - 4 BC ---- *Ariobarzanes, son of , Artabasdes of Atropatene, Αριοβαρζάνης, της Ατροπατηνής Μηδίας, 2 AD - 4 Ενθρονίστηκε με την βοήθεια των Ρωμαίων (Αύγουστος). Απέθανε λίγο μετά. ---- *Artavasdes IV, son of, Αρταβάσδης Δ', , 4 - 6 ---- *Erato, (restored), dgt of, Ερατώ, 10 - 5 BC 6 - 12? Ενθρονίστηκε με την βοήθεια των εθνικιστών που ανέτρεψαν τον προηγούμενο. ---- *Tigranes V, son of Herodes the Great, Τιγράνης Ε', ο *Εβραίος, c.11 - c.14 - Ανατράφηκε στην Ρώμη. Ενθρονίστηκε, προφανώς, με την βοήθεια των Ρωμαίων. - Εβασίλευσε σε τμήμα της χώρας. - Ανατράπηκε από τους εθνικιστές. DYNASTY III Δυναστεία 4η House of Arsacids Αρσακίδες ---- *Vonones, of Arsacids, I of Partia, son of, Βονώνης, των Αρσακιδών 12 - 16 d. after 16 Αρχικά εβασίλευσε στην Παρθία. Ανατραπείς (από τον ανταγωνιστή του Artabanus III) μετέβη στην Αρμενία όπου και επέτυχε να καταλάβει τον θρόνο της. Εκδιωχθείς και απο εκεί από τον ανταγωνιστή του Artabanus III of Parthia μετέβη στην Συρία όπου δολοφονήθηκε. Η δολοφονία του αποδώθηκε στους υποστηρικτές του Ρωμαίους οι οποίοι είχαν έρθει σε συμφωνία με τον ανταγωνιστή του. ---- *Orodes ΙΙΙ, son of Artabanus III of Parthia, Ορώδης, 16 - 18 Εγκαταστάθηκε στον θρόνο με την υποστήριξη των Πάρθων (υπό τον πατέρα του Artabanus III). Η ενέργεια αυτή προκάλεσε την επέμβαση της Ρώμης (υπό τον Τιβέριο). ---- *Artaxias III, son of Polemon, Γ \Αρμενία | Αρταξίας Γ'], Ζήνων, 18 - 34 ---- *Arsaces, III of Parthia, son of Artabanus of Parthia, Αρσάκης, ο *Πάρθος, 34 - 35 Εγκαταστάθηκε στον θρόνο της Αρμενίας με την υποστήριξη του πατέρα του. ---- *Mithradates, son of, Μιθριδάτης, , ο *Ίβηρας, 35 - 37 47 - 51 Annexion to Persia (37 - 47) ---- *Radamistus, son of, Ραδάμιστος , ο *Ίβηρας, 51 - 52 ---- *Tiridates I, of Arsacids, son of Bonones II of Parthia, btr of Vologesus I of Parthia, Τιριδάτης, των Αρσακιδών, 52 - 60, 63 - 75 Κατέλαβε τον θρόνο με την βοήθεια της Παρθίας (υπό τον αδελφό του Vologesus I) Εξεδίωξε τον Ραδάμιστο τον *Ίβηρα και κατέλαβε τα Αρτάξαρτα και τα Τιγρανοκέρατα (52) Αρχικά προκάλεσε την αντίδραση της Ρώμης τελικά όμως έγινε αποδεκτός. ---- *Tigranes VI, son of, nph of Tigranes IV, Τιγράνης ΣΤ', ο *Καππαδόκης 60 - 62 Ενθρονίστηκε με την βοήθεια των Ρωμαίων (Νέρων) ---- *Axidares, son of, Αξιδάρης, 100 - 114 Δυναστεία 5η Arsacids (Αρσακίδες) Kings (Βασιλείς) (113 – c.175) ---- *Parthamasiris, son of, Παρθαμάσιρις , 113 - 114 Συμβασιλεία με προηγούμενο. Tigranes II the Great c.95 - c.55 Artavasdes II 55 - 34 Artaxes 34 - 20 Tigranes III 20 - c.8 Tigranes IV c.8 - 1 CE Artavasdes II pretender Ariobarzanes c.2 - c.4 Artavasdes III c.4 - c.6 Tigranes V and Erato c.6 - ? Interregnum Artaxias 18 - c.34 Vonones pretender Arsaces of Parthia c.34 - 36 Mithridates of Iberia 36 - 51 Radamistus pretender Tiridates I 51 - 59 Tigranes VI 'the Cappadocian' 59 - 62 Tiridates (restored) 63 - 75 Axidares c.110 Parthamasiris 113 - 114 Sanatruces c.115 Ρωμαϊκή Κυριαρχία Επαρχία της Ρωμαϊκής Αυτοκρατορίας 114 - 117 ---- *Sanatruces, son of, Σανατρούκης, c.115 *Vologasus, son of, Βολόγασος, 117 - 140 ---- * Unknown King ---- *Tigranes VII, son of, Τιγράνης Ζ', 142? - 161? Ενθρονίστηκε με την βοήθεια των Ρωμαίων (Νέρων) Ανατράπηκε από τους Ρωμαίους (Λεύκιος Ουήρος). ---- * Unknown King ---- *Pacorus III, son of, Πάκορος, 161 - 164 ---- *Sohaemus, son of, Σόχαιμος 164 - 175 ---- * Unknown Kings Δυναστεία 6η Kings (Βασιλείς) (215 - 428) *Tiridates II, of Arsacids, son of, bhr of Bologeses IV of Parthia, Τιριδάτης Β', των Αρσακιδών c.215 ---- * Unknown Kings ---- *Tiridates III, son of Chorsoes, Τιριδάτης Γ', ? - 259, 292 - ?, (c.287 - c.330) Επέβαλε τον Χριστιανισμό ως θρησκεία του κράτους. ... Arsaces III, son of, Αρσάκης Γ΄ - 368?, Papos, son of Arsaces III?, Πάπος 368? 369? - 374 Περσική κατάκτηση (υπό τον Σαπώρα) Ο βασιλέας Πάπος καθαιρείται και η Αρμενία ανατίθεται σε δύο κυβερνήτες, τον Κυλάκη και τον Αρταβάνη (368?) Αλλά μετά ένα βραχύ διάστημα οι δύο κυβερνήτες μεταστρέφονται προς τους Βυζαντινούς και επαναφέρουν τον βασιλέα Πάπο (369?). ... Balarsaces, son of Papos, Βαλαρσάκης 378 - 387 Arsaces IV, son of Papos, Αρσάκης Δ΄ 378 - 387 387 - 390 Η Αρμενία διαμελίζεται μεταξύ της Περσικής και Βυζαντινής αυτοκρατορίας (387). Tigranes VΙΙΙ, son of Arsaces IV, Τιγράνης Η', , 390? - 408 Η Αρμενία καταλαμβάνεται και διαμελίζεται μεταξύ της Περσικής και Βυζαντινής αυτοκρατορίας (υπό Θεοδόσιο τον Μεγάλο) (408). Artaxias IV, son of Boan-Sabach, Αρταξίας Δ', 422 - 428 Υποταγή της Αρμενίας στους Πέρσες (428) Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία * Αρμένιοι * Αρμενία Βιβλιογραφία * * Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *[ ] *[ ] *